1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital receiver, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for efficiently storing/reproducing a transport stream, and a digital multimedia broadcast (DMB) receiver using the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
A broadcasting digitalization tendency has been accelerated through existing media such as ground wave, satellite and cable TV broadcasting, and progressively changed an environment of a broadcasting industry. Among the various media, a new medium representing harmony of broadcasting digitalization and communication is a DMB service.
If the DMB service is used in a full scale, it is expected that technologies applied to a general ground wave or satellite broadcasting receiver will be applied to a DMB receiver. It is also expected that new technologies suitable for mobility will be rapidly developed and used.
One of the technologies applied to the general ground wave or satellite broadcasting receiver and expected to be applied to the DMB receiver is a personal video recorder (PVR) function.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a general PVR embodied in a DMB receiver.
Referring to FIG. 1, the general PVR stores a packetized elementary stream (PES) obtained by demultiplexing an MPEG-2 transport stream (TS) in a hard disk drive (HDD) 2 that is a storing medium.
Here, necessary time synchronization information is stored with the stream in the form of additional information according to methods suitable for each local environment (for example, countries, companies, etc.)
When the stored stream is reproduced, the stream is read with the stored time information, or controlled to a storing rate at the time of transmission and displayed by using a request signal of an audio/video decoder 1.
Therefore, in order to store the stream, the general PVR stores the additional time information for the rate control or requires the request signal.
However, the stream stored in the storing medium does not have compatibility with other PVR receivers, and the local time information must be individually stored.
Such disadvantages cause serious problems to the DMB receiver characterized by mobile reception.